People use simulators to simulate various real activities. As an example, people play video games that simulate real sports with real sports players. Video game players can use video game consoles to play various video games, e.g., sports video games. Some of these sports video games have even been endorsed by professional sports leagues, and can simulate real sports players and real sports teams that play real sports.
For many people, watching sports in real contexts (e.g., live or broadcast sports) is a very passionate activity. So much so, that people will set aside an entire afternoon, an entire day, or even several days to watch their favorite sports teams or sports players play individual and team sports. In the United States, the expression “Monday morning quarterbacking” is often used to describe behavior by sports fans who criticize or pass judgment over sports players, managers, and others with the benefit of hindsight. Sports fans in other countries can be equally passionate about what their favorite sports player or sports team could have done better to secure a better score or a win.